The Letter That Brian Wrote
by AdieBishop
Summary: Krakow finally gets what he's dreamed of. Or does he? Angela/Brian pairing.


**The Letter That Brian Wrote**

"So it doesn't even seem real, that this is like, our last dance of the year."

"Totally."

"Do you think, that, maybe, he would dance with me if I asked?"

Rickie grinned. "Go ask him and find out."

"I can't. It's like, so embarrassing."

"Angela, he's been in love with you forever. Probably since birth."

Angela Chase nodded. If someone had told her two months ago that she'd have been contemplating asking Brian Krakow to dance, she'd have laughed at them. But now, ever since the letter, it didn't seem so preposterous anymore. Ever since the letter, in which he'd professed his feelings, the letter that he'd written and signed Jordan Catalano's name to.

Angela thought about it, but decided against it. Brian Krakow probably wouldn't even show up.

And then he did.

He walked into the gymnasium, alone, and for once without his camera. He spotted her immediately, looked away just as fast, and found a table to sit down at. Alone.

Rayanne Graff bumped into her.

"So what're you chickens up to?"

"Angela's thinking about asking Brian to dance."

"Rickie!"

"Oh yeah? Well go on and ask him. He's over there," she pointed, "by himself. He's looking at you, too."

Angela turned away, glanced back to catch him glance away.

"Come on, Angela! What is this, musical stares? Go! Go now!" Rickie pushed her forward and she hesitated before walking toward Brian's table.

Funny, how a few minutes ago the table was unoccupied, and now it was Brian's table. All because he was sitting at it.

"Hi, Brian," she managed, and Brian looked around, as if it weren't truly possible that she could be talking to him after the letter, after their conversation about the letter.

"Hi." He paused. "Where's Jordan? I mean, like, aren't you two back together? Or whatever?"

Angela's brows furrowed. "Um, no, not really. Um, do you like…wanna dance? With me?"

Brian stared at her. "Are you serious?" He paused, glanced at Rickie and Rayanne, who were watching.

"Did they, like, put you up to this?"

Angela glanced behind her, rolled her eyes.

"No. Look…will you just shut up and dance with me?"

Brian hesitated and then stood up, followed her to the dance floor. He held his hands up as though he were in a ballroom competition and Angela laughed, took his hands and put them around her waist. He stuttered.

"Um, so…like…okay. What's this about?"

They began dancing.

"I wanted to talk to you about your letter."

"What about it? Look, it doesn't matter anyway. You're with Jordan, right? I mean, you like the letter because you thought he wrote it, right?"

"Brian."

"No, I mean, it's okay, really. I get it."

"Brian, shut up!"

Brian shut up and looked at her, then looked down at his feet. Finally, he looked her in the eye.

"Do you really feel that way? I mean, about me?" She paused. "I mean, like…say I wasn't with Jordan Catalano anymore. Would you ever, like, ask me out, or whatever?"

Brian stared at her. His mind screamed yes, his left foot mentally stomped his right, and then he said, "No. No, I mean, like…no." He paused. "Why?"

"'cos, like, if you wanted to, that would be okay. I mean, I would like it. If you would. You know, ask me out. Like, I'd probably say yes. Or something."

"Really?" Brian Krakow stuttered again. He'd thought of this moment millions, billions, probably even trillions, of times since as far back as he could remember, and he couldn't ever remember thinking it like this way. Not entirely. There was this one time that he'd thought of it, sort of like this, but they were alone. Unbelievably.

"Well, let's say I did. You'd say yes? I mean, actually, in all honesty, say yes? And like, mean it?"

Angela laughed. "Brian, just ask me."

Brian took a deep breath. "Um, okay." He took another deep breath. "Angela Chase, would you be my girlfriend?"

Angela laughed again, planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes, Brian Krakow, I would love to."

Brian stuttered once more, listened to the alarm go off in his head.

And then he woke up.


End file.
